And he wished
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: It has been a year and boy what a year. R


_**It has been reposted in hopes you would review whether you like the story or not.**_

* * *

_**And he wished**_

_It has been A year, and boy what a year._

_The air around him was still, so still._

_He was sitting in the grill alone, by the bar stool._

_They were all in proximity, yet they weren't._

_They were shooting him apologetic looks indeed it was a harsh blow._

_Dare approach him in this mood and you are dead._

_He wasn't drunk. No amount of goddamn alcohol could numb him now._

_He got to his leave._

_Caroline was on his heels out, ironic mirror image of the day he followed her out back when he wished he could love again and be loved in return._

_Too little, too late._

_She doesn't blabber much before he snaps her neck._

* * *

_He goes to the clearings in the forest, he screams, he kicks at trees, he bites himself and bleeds himself, he collapses._

_He weeps._

_He wishes they were still with him_

* * *

"_Nik, You have to join us please, we aren't Finn, we promise"_

_Rebekah pleaded with him._

"_Not a chance in the world Rebekah"_

"_Niklaus, It is a way to garner more energy case one of us is cornered, one's strength will be equivalent to all, adding we would be able to sense and come to assistance" reasoned Elijah_

"_But if one down, we all down as well"_

"_Leave him be Elijah, He is a coward" Kol said_

"_Speaking the weak link who we have to undagger every time he gets in trouble"_

"_Suit yourself Niklaus; we are at the boarding house, if you care to join" Elijah terminated_

_And now he is the only one down,_

_He wishes he had joined._

* * *

"_I am going to the dance with Damon Salvatore" said Rebekah in a sing song_

"_Like we actually care" Kol replied in the same tone_

"_Of course not, insensitive Potato couch who couldn't get himself a date and is going on his own"_

"_Like I care for the silly dance"_

"_I got a date, Kol doesn't have one" she kept singing and teasing till a cushion hit her square in the face._

"_You are so dead" and the chase began_

"_Any chance of coming, Nik?" said Rebekah amidst the chase._

"Depends, _Why do you like dances that much, Bekah?"_

"_Nothing, just a normal human thing Nik, you know simple and the closest we could ever be to humanity that we missed by becoming th..."_

_Another cushion._

_He felt guilty. If Henrick hadn't died, maybe they would have been better._

_He wished he never took him ._

* * *

_It all happened during the dance._

_The new big bad was there. He rushed first to Niklaus, he wanted him first._

_But with his new status as Mystic falls golden boy (aka the originator of the Salvatore's bloodline and Elena's), they don't hesitate to protect him._

_His siblings come to assistance, and they all manage to take him down._

_Except that the witch managed to betray them all._

_The big bad was bound to them._

_The moment he pulled his heart out, they collapsed beside him, fire consuming each one of them._

_The very moment he wished he was bound as well._

* * *

_She thought she had escaped._

_Except he found her, with his ensemble team of witches and warlocks._

_In the Salvatore dungeons back in mystic falls her inhuman cries filled the air._

_Nobody could reason with him, Nobody could take it anymore, they were all out including Damon._

_It is during one of his fests of torture that he learns the witch had communicated with Esther._

_She said Esther tells him he is a bastard, born of a night of ruin, that he is her biggest shame, that she denounces him as a son._

_No new echo of the words he heard a 1000 years ago._

_He does the same to the witch, he pulls out her heart._

_He wishes she never said those words,_

_But she did._

* * *

_His phone buzzes as he reaches the boarding house. He is staying there ever since._

_It is Stefan, he picks up_

"_hey, where are you? Look mate just be fine ok. I will be at the boarding house in 5 ok"_

_He wishes he had appreciated him as a friend before all this._

* * *

_He storms in search of his lost._

_He finds his lost._

_And as The brothers enter, he lunges it into his heart._

_As they rush to his side , he chokes "found … way … bloodline …Safe"_

* * *

_And as the pain consumes him, He wishes he had never been born._

_The pain increases, the pain is at the epitome, voice floats over the pain, drowns it, the pain dulls away._

_He hears echoes of laughter_

_He hears clear voices now, voices of them_

"_Always and Forever, Nik"_


End file.
